


Christmas present

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Christmas Ficlet. Sherlock is working but get's interupted and get's into a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas present

‘Can I open a present yet, please can I? Please, please, please, please’

‘Stop that’

‘Aw, can I open a present? I said please’

‘I heard you but no you cannot’

‘Why not?’

‘Because’

‘That’s what you always say’

‘Why are you so annoying? Don’t you have something else to do?’

‘No, I’m bored’

‘Stop jumping up and down and go and sit down please’

‘But I want to open a present’

‘Is there something wrong with your ears? Did I not say no a moment ago?’

‘Yes you did but…’

‘Then no it is’

‘But I want to’

‘You can’t have everything you want in live’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you just can’t and now go do something and leave me alone please’

‘Can’t you do something with me?’

‘I have work to finish’

‘You always have work to finish’

‘Ah! Go, leave’

‘It’s not fair’

‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t get angry but you keep on irritating me so I can’t finish work’

‘Just let me open a present and you can go work’

‘Bribing me doesn’t become you and that’s not really nice’

‘I know but I just really want to’

‘Do you know what I want? For you to just do something else for a minute and leave me to work so I don’t have to work at Christmas’

‘Present?’

‘No’

‘You don’t love me’

‘If I did what you wanted all the time I wouldn’t love you’

‘That doesn’t make any sense’

‘Yes it does’

‘No it doesn’t’

‘All right, tell me why you are bugging me the whole time. It’s not about the present for you know very well you can’t open the first until Christmas Eve’

‘I told you I’m bored’

‘Go read a book’

‘I don’t like reading’

‘Oh yes you do, you’re saying that to get me angry’

‘Yes I do how do you know that?’

‘I know you better than you know’

‘What?’

‘Never mind’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Aren’t you doing that already?’

‘Yes, but I’m serious’

‘Okay, but can I work after I’ve answered it?’

‘Maybe’

‘---’

‘Okay you can’

‘Fine ask your question’

‘Do you love me?’

‘What kind of stupid question is that?’

‘One you don’t answer’

‘Of course I love you, why do you ask that?’

‘Because’

‘Ha ha’

‘No seriously you didn’t have to love me really’

‘Hamish, what are you talking about? There never was a question whether or not I’d love you. The very first time I saw you I loved you’

‘Honest?’

‘Do you know me other than honest? Yes honest’

‘I love you father’

‘I love you too Hamish. Oh, there’s your dad home from work go and bug him for a while now will you?’

‘Dad, can I open a present? Please can I? Father said it was okay’

‘I said no such thing! John, don’t listen to the boy. Hamish!’


End file.
